No juegues con mi soledad
by Serena Princesita Hale
Summary: Son las palabras de tormento de un adolorido corazón, los miedos, los temores y las inseguridades de aquel qué solo busca el verdadero amor, el perdón, pero sobre todo la aceptación de aquella a quien ama. Songfic del dueto colombiano Buena Fe


**NO JUEGUES CON MI SOLEDAD**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen; son de la autoría de J. K. Rowling. Yo solamente cree la historia. La canción es del dueto colombiano Buena fe.

* * *

**Summary: **Son las palabras de tormento de un adolorido corazón, los miedos, los temores y las inseguridades de aquel qué solo busca el verdadero amor, el perdón, pero sobre todo la aceptación de aquella a quien ama.

* * *

**Yo vengativo te alerto tengo el deber **

No deberías acercarte a mí, Hermione. Después de todo una guerra no es motivo suficiente para cambiar. –Te aseguro conteniendo mi voz quebrada. Es algo qué no podemos cambiar. Tú eres la heroína y yo el villano de un cuento sin fin.

**Porque te estoy amando y fue sin querer. **

Sin embargo, al ver en tus ojos amielados un profundo miedo e inseguridad soy yo quien no puede alejarse de ti y con las yemas de mis dedos poco a poco trazo el contorno de tu rostro y grabo en mi memoria cada uno de tus gestos, cada una de tus facciones. Delineo tus ojos y limpio esa pequeña lágrima traviesa qué derramas. Abro la palma de mi mano y entonces, siento tu mejilla rozar con la extensión de mi palma y siento una extraña sensación recorrer mi cuerpo. Lo asimilo y lo comparo con una corriente eléctrica, se siente como si fuese una descarga de energía qué sé incrementa cuando abre nuevamente tus ojos miel y me brindas una dulce sonrisa, la misma qué grabo a fuego en mi memoria porque es para mí. Me has regalado una sonrisa cálida y sincera. 

Yo amenazante te indico cuidado en mi amor.

**Porque me muero de miedo ante ti  
**

Y mientras yo grabo tu sonrisa, te acercas a mí y me abrazas. Pronuncias mi nombre, como un leve murmullo, acompañado entonces de aquellas dos letras qué jamás creí escuchar de tus labios: _**"Te amo"**_. No puedo evitar, después de qué tu pronuncies aquello qué tanto anhele escuchar desde hace tiempo, sentir miedo, pues nunca dos palabras me parecieron hasta entonces tan peligrosas.

– ¡No lo digas! –Te advierto con severidad en la voz. Pues temo qué no sean verdad y qué solo juegues conmigo, vuelvo a sentir el miedo recorrer mi cuerpo. ¡No lo digas! –repito nuevamente con poca fuerza. ¡A no ser qué sean verdad esas palabras!

Tiemblas nuevamente entre mis brazos y me reprendo por lo estúpido y desconfiado qué soy. Por lo absurdo de mi comportamiento. Pero esto es parte de mi ser y es imposible de evitar. Después de todo una guerra no solo deja cicatrices visibles. También deja marcas, huellas imposibles qué no sé ven pero hacen mucho daño y una de ellas es la desconfianza y el miedo a qué te engañen.

**Y sé que siempre guardo agazapada una estocada.**

Me cuestionas entonces, ¿Por qué mis dudas? ¿Por qué mi desconfianza? Y no puedo evitar volver a recordar qué hasta hace poco tiempo eras de él. No puedo evitar pensar qué me dejaras, porque sé qué yo no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti. No puedo evitar recordar qué hasta hace nada otro era el dueño de tus besos y de tus sonrisas. Qué otro era el dueño de tus caricias.

Te miro a los ojos y te digo qué no puedo evitar sentir culpa porque sé qué yo jamás debí haberte confesado mi amor. Y temo tanto qué te des cuenta qué yo no te convengo y vuelvas con él. ¡Me maldigo internamente! Porque sé qué yo debí callar mis sentimientos tal y como siempre lo había hecho y dejarte volar.

Pero soy un ser muy egoísta porque sé qué yo debí callar mis sentimientos, tal y como siempre lo había hecho y dejarte volar, seguir libre y no atraerte a mí.

¡Jamás debí acercarme a ti aquella fría noche de octubre! Pero te veías tan indefensa, tan frágil, tan desamparada, ¡Qué sentí tanta rabia de verte sufrir por su culpa! Qué no pude evitar acercarme a ti y consolarte. Ademas, de no haberlo hecho, estoy completamente seguro, habria matado a Weasley.

¿Lo recuerdas? Y aunque aceptaste mi compañía y desde aquella noche eres mía, no puedo evitar temer qué en cualquier momento volverás con él.

Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, Weasley no es solo un imbecil y un completo idiota. Si iba a terminar contigo, ¿Por qué no hacerlo en el mundo muggle? Por lo menos alli, nadie te veria llorar con tanto interes, por lo menos alli podias ser simplemente Hermione Granger, y no una heroína. ¡Gracias a Merlín que por alguna casualidad yo me encontraba aquella noche en ese restaurante, no se que tonteria hubieses sido capaz de cometer por despecho…!

**Y se de ti lo aguantaría todo casi todo. **

Y estoy dispuesto a dejarte partir. Estoy dispuesto a alejarme de ti. Tomo fuerzas de algún lugar para hacerlo, pero vuelvo a ver tus ojos claros y me vuelves a hechizar. Eres una ninfa en medio del bosque qué danza para mí. Tu sonrisa es un canto de sirenas qué me lleva irremediablemente a tu lado. Es entonces cuando tengo la certeza de qué aunque volvieras con el yo estaría junto a ti y me convertiría en cualquier cosa qué pidieras de mi.

Todo por estar a tu lado. Todo por estar solo un minuto más junto a ti. Todo lo perdonaría, todo lo soportaría por un beso y una caricia de ti. Cualquier cosa aguantaría por no alejarte de mi lado. O bueno, casi todo.

Porque lo cierto es qué no soportaría escuchar que _**"Lo amas a él"**_ y qué lo nuestro, todos los pequeños detalles y los hermosos momentos tan hermoso qué hemos creado no han sido sino meras y falsas y falsas ilusiones, simples fantasías qué mi mente ha creado, porque tu lo eres todo para mí.

**Si solo vienes a pedir  
Apoyarte en mi pa' cambiar  
Si solo tomarás el cuerpo  
No juegues con mi soledad.  
**

¿Sabes amor? Algunas veces tengo miedo. Miedo de qué no sea real todo lo qué dices sentir por mí. Temo tanto qué solo estés junto a mi por compasión o por hacerlo sufrir a él. Qué solo estés a mi lado apoyándote para cambiar y ser lo qué nunca fuiste. Tan segura y tan pagada de ti misma.

Qué todos aquellos _**¡Te amo!**_ sean solo un disfraz. Una coraza para evitar qué alguien más dañe tu corazón. Porque en mi corazón aún pesa la duda y el miedo, porque temo tener la certeza de qué lo qué siento sea tan real.

Porque siento qué temes entregar tu corazón nuevamente y qué _**"aunque me quieras" **_tu _**"no me amas"**_ y solo soy quien te complace y te satisface en cada uno de tus caprichos. Porque si estoy en lo correcto, y eso es lo qué por mi sientes solamente te pido. No juegues con mi soledad, llenando con tu compañía mi vacio falsamente.

Déjame ahora, antes de qué sea tarde y me acostumbre más a tus besos y tus caricias. Déjame vivir tranquilo –o tanto como sea posible- y no quieras ser la heroína qué me rescate de un naufragio, porque cuando te vayas. Te aseguro, ¡Amor mío! El infierno será aún más grande y doloroso, qué temo entonces, me consumiré en el sin salida o escape alguno.

**Si solo te importa seguir  
Y yo soy un puente no'mas  
Si solo tomarás el cuerpo  
No juegues con mi soledad.  
**

Algunas otras veces, siento qué todo esto no es más qué un juego y que yo soy un mero puente para hacerlo sufrir a ese maldito qué tanto te ha herido, amor mío. Siento qué yo no soy sino aquel con el qué le das una lección por atreverse a jugar contigo.

Porque no soy un tonto, y sé qué a ese imbécil qué tantas lagrimas en el pasado te hizo derramar, qué tanto te hizo sufrir, le duele y lo lastima en lo más profundo de su ego verte conmigo, colgada de mi brazo con una bella sonrisa, lo hiere ver qué me acompañas a magníficos lugares rodeados de "personas importantes" –porque aunque la guerra dejo mermas, mi familia sigue siendo respetada y temida por su fortuna dentro de la sociedad- y aunque él es un héroe de guerra y todos los lugares ahora están abiertos para él, no significa qué lo más alto de la esfera social mágica, lo acepte como parte de ella.

Lo humilla aún más, el hecho de verte ocupando a mi lado las primeras páginas de los diarios y principales publicaciones tanto mágicas como muggles, sonriendo entre mis brazos. Pero no te has dado cuenta amor mío qué no solamente lo dañas a él, sino a mi también porque no sé si esas sonrisas son fingidas o en verdad te alegras de estar junto a mí, si sonríes feliz y no como una fría mascara para cubrir el dolor. Aunque tengo la leve esperanza de qué realmente me ames y no ser solo un medio para culminar una venganza. Porque tengo la esperanza ¡Qué me ames tanto! Como yo te amo a ti.

**Si solo quisieras probar  
Tu encanto de niña feliz  
Si solo tomarás el cuerpo  
No juegues con mi soledad.  
**

Pero aún temiendo ser solo un juego para ti, me mantengo a tu lado, porque has logrado, qué de alguna manera ya no sepa vivir sin ti. Algunas noches, cuando estas entre mis sabanas, y duermes entre mis brazos me pregunto ¿Es qué acaso no has jugado ya lo suficiente? ¿Es qué acaso no te has dado cuenta qué en verdad me tienes hechizado?

Si, tu, mi hermosa dama, tan valiente, tan encantadora, tan niña con tus pucheros y sonrisas y tan mujer entre mis brazos con tu carácter necio y decidido.

Pero eres, por lo menos en este instante, mi niña y mi mujer. Entonces, te vuelves entre mis sueños cruel y dulce delirio y en la realidad mi complemento.

Y cada vez qué pronuncias mi nombre, después de una agotadora jornada más te amo y más me aferro a tus caricias y a tus abrazos, y mientras sigues, así dormida, te aprisiono entre mis brazos, queriendo formar con ellos una prisión de cristal, de la qué no puedas escapar y pueda protegerte de cualquier daño y adversidad, pero la misma, sea tan segura qué no termita escapar de mi lado, porque sin tu compañía, me llenare de soledad.

**Si solo vienes a pedir  
Apoyarte en mi pa' cambiar **

Si solo soy aquel, al qué te has propuesto conquistar y si solo has visto en mí la posibilidad de lograr superar aquello qué tanto te ha lastimado, si solo has venido a refugiarte hasta mí, al veme como un puente, como un camino hacia una nueva vida, si solo me has visto como un camino hacia una nueva resurrección, solo te pido qué me ayudes a aceptar dejarte, y qué cuando llegue el momento de tu inminente partida, me ayudes a aceptar, pero sobre todo a asimilar qué todo ha terminado.

**Si solo viste en mi **

**La posibilidad de reparar tus fuerzas**

**Para rescatar tus alas.**

Si solo soy aquel qué te da la fuerza para levantar tus alas y volar hacia nuevos horizontes ¡Solo no me hagas perderme más en ti!, y, ¡Déjame ser libre o júrame qué no me dejaras! ¡Qué no te alejaras de mi!, ¡Jurame qué no soy solamente un juego para ti o una simple mentira para ti!, ¡Jura qué en verdad me amas y yo te creeré!

**Si solo tomarás el cuerpo  
No juegues con mi soledad.  
**

Pero si solo soy aquel qué te ayuda a sobrellevar las penas, si solo soy aquel qué te da la fuerza y la entereza para no caer ante aquellos qué te han humillado, aquellos qué te han despreciado, si solo te soy útil como un medio de venganza, (o de escala a la cumbre de la sociedad mágica), como asegura Rita Skeeter, déjame ahora, qué aún estoy a tiempo de levantar y juntar los trozos de mi devastado corazón, y tengo una ligera esperanza de poder sobrevivir.

Déjame ahora qué aún tengo una pequeña posibilidad para seguir adelante, aunque sobreviva cada día con un dolor en el corazón por pensar solo en ti. Déjame aunque sobreviva gracias a tu recuerdo, y mi no vida sea solo de ti, por ti y para ti. Déjame aunque sobreviva gracias a los bellos momentos qué me has regalado para llenar el vacío de mi soledad.

**Si solo te importa seguir  
Y yo soy un puente no'más**

Si solo soy uno más, si lo único qué necesitas de mi es apoyo para continuar, si solo soy aquel con el qué puedes mirar en alto a los demás, si solo soy el escalón qué necesitas para ayudarte a volar lejos, para ser más fuerte y más valiente, por favor, déjame ahora, y no juegues más conmigo.

**Si no será mi corazón un buen lugar**

**Y solo te soy útil para continuar**

Si el corazón lleno de amor qué te ofrezco no te es suficiente para estar a mi lado, si todos mis besos y todas mis caricias no han sino profanado tu cuerpo, si todos los besos y todas las caricias no han sido sino un mero juego para ti, si el amor qué ahora te profeso no ha es suficiente para reparar los años de daño infringido, si todo lo qué soy por y para ti no te es suficiente para perdonar mi tormentoso pasado contigo….

Si solo te soy útil para continuar y no pensar en el, si solo te soy útil para levantarte y no hundirte en el infierno de amargura, desesperanza y soledad como en el qué ahora vivo, lleno de miedos, de dudas, lleno de, aunque repita mil veces esa palabra "desesperanza"….

**Si solo tomarás el cuerpo  
No juegues con mi soledad.  
**

Si solo soy para ti, un cuerpo en donde refugiarte, donde buscar consuelo, solo un cuerpo qué sé entrega a ti para ayudarte a olvidar, solamente te pido, no juegues con mi soledad. No llenes el vacio ue sé v Olvera un abismo sin fondo, tras tu partida, imposible de llenar.

**Si solo quisieras probar  
Tu encanto de niña feliz  
Si solo tomarás el cuerpo  
No juegues con mi soledad.**

Si solo quisieras probar qué a tus pies tienes a quien fuera tu peor enemigo, a la persona qué te humillo y te lleno de insultos. Si solo quisieras probar qué has sido capaz de cambiar, si solo quisieras probar qué los prejuicios sé han esfumado y sé han escurrido entre tus dedos y qué me tienes a tus pies, con tan solo una mirada. Si solo tomaras el cuerpo, no juegues con mi soledad.

-¿Por qué piensas eso, Draco? ¿Es qué acaso no he sido capaz de mostrarte cuanto te amo? ¿No han sido suficientes, ni lo bastante fuertes mis actos para demostrarte qué en verdad te amo? Dime, ¿Qué hacer para qué confíes en mi? ¿Qué puedo hacer para demostrarte qué te amo? ¿Por qué tus miedos? ¿A qué debo tu desconfianza?

– ¿Es qué acaso no lo entiendes, Hermione? Sé qué no soy lo malditamente bueno, ni suficiente para ti. ¿Qué no lo ves? ¡Tu eres la princesa qué merece al príncipe azul a su lado! ¡Y no a un maldito bastardo, a un marginado como yo! ¡Tú no mereces qué te señalen por estar con un maldito ex –mortífago, como yo!

-Sabes qué eso no me importa, Draco. Sabes qué te amo y qué jamás estaría a tu lado por compasión y qué no me importa lo que digan los demás, mientras tu estés conmigo, a mi lado.

-¡Entiéndelo, Hermione! ¡El imbécil de Weasley, aunque te haya engañado, sigue siendo mejor qué yo! ¡Por lo menos para ti.

-¿Es eso Draco? ¿Ese es tu miedo, amor mío? –Mírame a los ojos y escucha lo qué quiero decirte, pero sobre todo, entiéndelo.

Yo no sé si seas o no lo qué yo merezco, pero eres lo qué yo elegí para mí. Te elegí porque en verdad te amo. Porque aquella luna de octubre fue testigo de cómo entendí, con cada una de tus palabras cuanto me amabas. Lo supe en ese momento, y tuve también la certeza de qué ese amor no era nuevo, qué lo habías guardado en tu corazón de tiempo atrás y qué había venido creciendo con el tiempo, poco a poco, con cada detalle, con cada mirada, con cada gesto y con cada palabra.

Lo entendí, porque fue en ese instante, aquel qué todo lo cambio, qué yo también te amaba y qué es algo qué había negado con todo mi ser desde hacía ya tanto tiempo.

Tuve la certeza de qué eso era verdad y no un error, cuando descubrí qué la partida y el engaño de Ronald no me dolieron tanto, como había creído en un principio.

¿No lo has comprendido aún, amor mío? Eres el aire, el agua qué necesito para respirar. Porque eres lo qué necesito para poder vivir. Y maldita sea, ¡No me importa lo qué puedan pensar los demás!, porque _**¡T-E A-M-O!**_

Yo no sé si Ron sea mejor o peor qué tu, y no es algo qué este interesada en averiguar, porque el es parte de mi pasado y allí se quedara. Porque tú eres mi futuro, mi porvenir, todo aquello qué siempre he anhelado.

-Entonces, si tanto me amas, ¿Por qué llorabas?

–¡Porque lamento haber malgastado mi tiempo en una relación "costumbre"!, porque lo mío con Ronald era solo eso, una comodidad, una costumbre. Porque a tu lado he comprendido el verdadero significado de la palabra "amor".

Porque lamento no haberme dado cuenta antes de lo que realmente sentías por mí. Porque lamento qué hayamos tenido qué pasar por una guerra para darme cuenta de tus sentimientos y de los míos. Porque lamento todo ese tiempo tan precioso y tan valioso qué hemos desperdiciado con absurdos insultos e insulsas peleas.

Porque lamento no haber escuchado antes a mi corazón, y haber malgastado las palabras más hermosas qué conozco en alguien qué no valía la pena. Si, Draco, porque lamento haberle dicho a un imbécil "¡Te amo!" cuando no era el indicado. Porque eres tú con tus detalles quien me ha enseñado su verdadero significado y todos sus matices.

Porque ahora, yo no podría dejarte ni desear qué tú me dejases. Porque tengo la certeza de preferir morir, pues si tu me dejaras, la vida, mi vida, no tendría sentido alguno. Por lo menos no sin ti a mi lado.

-¿Es verdad? Todo aquello qué dices, no es una simple mentira.

-No te mentiría en algo como eso.

Entonces, Hermione Jane Granger, ¿Aceptarías ser mi esposa, la madre de mis hijos, mi compañera de vida, mi amiga, mi amante, mi confidente, por el tiempo qué dure nuestra eternidad?

-¡Claro qué acepto, Draco! –dijo una llorosa Hermione Granger.

Dicho esto, sé dieron un beso bajo una nueva luna de octubre qué fue el fin de su tortura y el comienzo de su eternidad.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado.

Hacia tiempo tenia ganas de escribir con esta cancion la cual me encanta.

¿Alguien se imagina a Draco asi de atormentado? Es casi imposible, pero simplemente no pude resistir a escribir algo asi sobre el.

Pd. Los invito a qué lean mi otros Dramiones. Todos en mi profile.

**GRACIAS, de ante mano por todos sus REVIEWS. Al igual que sus alertas.**

**Pies para que los quiero, si tengo alas de imaginación y puedo volar**

(FRIDA KHALO)


End file.
